


The Cellist

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naive Rey, Snoke is a pompous ass, Soloist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: “I’ve already found you a soloist, you don’t even need to change the piece.”Ben exhales, letting his head fall to his desk, perhaps he wasn’t cursed after all. “Fantastic. We just picked up the programs this morning, we will still need to change the soloist bio.”“Add an insert, don’t reprint. It’s all over the news, everyone will understand and if they don’t they can kiss my…”“Mother!” Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. “Have the information sent to Hux, he’ll take care of it. Who is it? Prinze?”“Rey Andor.”
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 73





	The Cellist

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t heard Dvorak’s Cello Concerto Op 104, I highly recommend it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/HbvTNcreMHs

“Ben, you have to see this,” Hux says, his voice tight. He crosses to the television and turns it on revealing a breaking news banner.

“Once again, about an hour ago world renowned cellist Kanan Jarrus was involved in an automobile accident when a drunk driver jumped the median and hit his car in a head on collision. Jarrus was medevaced by helicopter from the scene. He is scheduled to perform the Dvorak Concerto at Skywalker Hall for their yearly fundraising Gala in three days. There has been no comment from Skywalkers.”

Hux mutes the audio. “They haven’t asked us to comment yet, not that it matters. Ben, the concert is in three days.”

Ben is still staring at the images on the screen, if Kanan’s car is any indication, he’s lucky he’s still alive. “Call Tano, Wolffe and Prinze in that order and see if any of them can play the piece. We might have to change.”

Hux huffs, “You know Prinze hates Dvorak.”

“Then it must really suck for him that he plays it so well. Call him last.” Ben returns to his paperwork as Hux leaves the office. 

The details for the Gala lay all over his desk: guest lists, seating charts, volunteers and staff notes. The Gala was already under scrutiny because it was his first as Executive and Artistic Director and he had been plagued by a series of PR nightmares. First the caterer who had been with the event for 3 decades backed out stating creative differences publicly, which was confusing because he’d been given carte blanche on his preparations. The false rumor that Ben had at one time dated his granddaughter was wildly discussed in the gossip columns. When the servers union had gone on strike across the city, Ben had come under scrutiny when he had lobbied the area community and youth orchestras, as well as local art programs, into serving as a fundraising opportunity, donating 2 extra pages in the program to promote their groups. Now this. At this rate, he was almost ready to cancel the event in its entirety.

“Mr. Solo, your mother is on line two,” his assistant Emily says over the intercom.

He closes his eyes, running a hand down his face. Leia Organa had served as Exec for twenty years before him and while he knew she was only trying to be helpful, sometimes he wished that his mother would have a little faith in him.

He pushes the button for the speakerphone, “Hello, mother. I take it you have heard the news. Hux is working on getting a soloist to replace Kanan if it becomes needed.”

“Hello Benjamin. That’s good to hear, I just got off the phone with Syn, Kanan has a broken wrist,” his mother states plainly.

Ben kringes, he just can not catch a break… ouch, bad pun.

“I’ve already found you a soloist, you don’t even need to change the piece.”

Ben exhales, letting his head fall to his desk, perhaps he wasn’t cursed after all. “Fantastic. We just picked up the programs this morning, we will still need to change the soloist bio.”

“Add an insert, don’t reprint. It’s all over the news, everyone will understand and if they don’t they can kiss my…”

“Mother!” Ben pinches the bridge of his nose. “Have the information sent to Hux, he’ll take care of it. Who is it? Prinze?”

“Make sure you send flowers to the hospital, they will be keeping Kanan a couple days for observation.” His mother drones on, not taking a breath, “And move the Statura’s to your table if Kanan will not be attending at all, although Syn thought they would. If they do, move them anywhere, I am going to need the seats.”

“Who?”

She falls silent and his neck starts to crawl, the way it does every time she tries to interfere with his life. “Syn said that Kanan suggested it, apparently he has had help preparing for the Gala and…”

“MOTHER.”

“Rey Andor.”

__________

Rey exits the car with her hood up, sliding in the stage door and waits as her driver retrieves her cello from the car. It had been a long ride into town and she hates traveling, but she has to push past the memories, for Kanan’s sake. He had worked so hard for the past three months just to have this happen.

“Miss Andor?”

Rey turns, eyes wide to find a small woman with a friendly face smiling at her.

“My name is Rose, I have been assigned to you for the Gala at Leia’s request.”

Rey exhales, relieved. Leia had promised her an assistant, a go-between so she could focus on her music, and nothing else. “Please, call me Rey.”

“I am so excited to meet you in person. I was in the audience when you debuted five years ago, it was breathtakingly beautiful.” Rose leads her down the hall to her dressing room, the exact same one she had before.

_It was breathtakingly heartbreaking._

“I have already received word that your gown will be here in the morning, your stylist had me set aside an hour for a fitting just in case it needs to be altered. What refreshments or adminities would you like and are there any restrictions you’d like to place?” 

Rey relaxes, she is in control. She can do this, she reaches into her bag and pulls a list, “These are items I like and well as a couple I don’t, choose anything from the like list. I prefer spring water. I have allergies so please keep all lilies out of the area and I would rather not have any visitors before the performance or at intermission. The director of the orchestra can check in if there’s a change, but other than that I like to focus.”

“That’s all easy,” Rose checks over her list with her brows furrowed. “No dinner?”

“I like soup, but nothing heavy please.”

Rose nods her head in approval. “The orchestra should be back from dinner break in 10 minutes, I will work on the list and return to get you.” She leaves with a smile and a wave.

Rey’s eyes glance around the room, noting the changes. The walls are now a cool grey which set off the white leather sofa and French style dressing table, an Aubusson rug in antique blue under her feet. She hangs her coat in the closet, then uses the bathroom in preparation for rehearsal, taking a moment to splash water on her face. She’s tuning her instrument when there is a knock on the door.

She tenses. “Come in,” relaxing when she sees a face she knows well. “Poe.”

He opens his arms and she buries her head into his chest, holding on tight. 

“I am so glad you are here, little one.” Poe had always been kind to her, he had even helped her leave unnoticed when she decided that she could not stay, picking up her personal items for her to collect later away from the concert hall.

“Congratulations on achieving first chair.” She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek. “I had a party when I heard the news.”

“You should have invited me,” he teases back with a smile before he turns serious. “Would you like me to escort you while you are here?”

“I’ll let you escort me now,” Rey smiles back in appreciation. “Leia told me there would be no issue, but it would be nice to have a friendly face.”

“Oh, I’m not the only friend you have here, just wait… shall we?” He opens the door with a flourish, dramatic as always. 

She grabs her instrument and proceeds him out the door, laughing as they walk together to the stage. 

When she steps out into the lights, silence falls for a moment and then she’s greeted with wild applause. Poe is right, she sees many familiar faces and they are all happy to see her, but none more dear than the frail man who approaches her slowly, reaching out his hand.

“Herr Director,” she says gladly, dipping into a small curtsy as she gives him her hand. She didn’t know his first name, no one did. At his stern look she drops the formality and calls him by the name he demands from his friends. “It’s good to see you, Vanee.”

“Oh poppet, I was thrilled when Leia called and told me that it would be you.” He bends slightly to kiss her forehead, then sweeps his arm across the stage. “Shall we?”

She crosses to take her place between Poe, at first chair violin and the director, nodding to the rest of the orchestra with a smile. Poe picks up his bow and starts with the A string, every other instrument tuning to him. Rey sits, adjusting the endpin and leans her ear down to tune. The auditorium beyond them is all in shadow so she can see no one, but she wonders.

Vanee clicks his baton on the back of his music stand and everyone makes ready. Rey closes her eyes and listens as the orchestra begins the concerto, smiling to herself as she picks out the themes she will build on when her moment comes. They really are quite excellent, she’s missed playing with an orchestra. She readies as the horns lay the base note, raises her hand to the neck, inhales and just….

Plays.

___________

He should have known he’d been tempting fate when he picked the Dvorak Cello Concerto op. 104, but all things considered, it was still his favorite piece. He can tell her fingers are cold and that she’d not had time to warm up, not that anyone else would. She still plays like the prodigy she has always been.

She’s still beautiful.

“She’s doing us a favor, Ben. Stay away from her until the reception where you introduce her, or if you like, I could.” His mother had grilled him for half an hour as he sat in silence, dumbfounded that she was returning to the hall she had so carelessly abandoned.

 _She didn’t leave the hall, she left you._

He hates his internal voice, or it hates him… he’s no longer sure it matters which is correct. The first movement ends and Vanee makes a couple of comments, adjusting the orchestra to Rey’s intonations, then lifts his wand for the second movement.

Ben leans against the wall, deep in the shadow of the second balcony, his eyes closed as memories flow around him. 

Rey in a practice room, practicing her phrasing over and over while he sat on the floor with his laptop, returning emails. Her arm in his as they’d walk to the coffee shop where they’d have a midafternoon snack after her rehearsals. The way she’d snuggle into his chest while they both read before bed. She made love like she played her cello, passionately and without reservation.

And then she’d disappeared after the final performance of the opening series, with no way to contact her. She’d changed her phone number and his mother had been thorough when she’d come to his apartment to retrieve Rey’s things, leaving him nothing of her but anguish.

The third movement starts and he’s transported back to opening night, when at the completion of her performance she had run into his arms, exuberant and he’d told her how proud he was of her, bringing tears to her eyes.

A hand on his shoulder brings him out of his revelry and he opens his eyes to find Hux, staring at him with sympathy on his face, motioning to the door. He steps back to let Ben go first, as if he wasn’t sure he’d be followed. Hux gently closes the door, muffling out the music and places his back to the door.

“Are you going to tell her?”

Ben places his hands in his pockets and turns to walk back to his office. “Tell her what?”

“That you are still in love with her,” Hux keeps his voice low as he follows, glancing at the cleaning staff that is preparing for the Gala.

Ben is silent as he descends the grand staircase, his head down lost in the memory of what he’d hoped his future would be.

“Do you think she’d care?” He mumbles after the elevator door closes.

Hux’s silence tells him more than even he is ready to admit.

“Did you ever figure out what happened,” Hux asks as they enter his office, breaking off when they see Rose sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ben’s desk.

“Hey Boss, I have the list from our soloist. She doesn’t want dinner just..”

“Soup,” Ben replies. “Make sure you get her a crusty loaf of bread to go with it and absolutely no purified water, just spring.”

Rose blinks. “You know her.”

Ben looks over the list, a small smile when he sees nothing has changed then hands the list back to Rose with a nod of approval. 

“She’s the one,” Rose whispers in awe. She looks to Hux then back to his face, eyes wide. “I’ll take care of her, Ben.” She turns to leave pausing at the door to ask a final question, “What flowers should the hall arrange for her dressing room, she said no lilies.”

Ben sits down, suddenly exhausted and closes his eyes, “Orchids. White orchids.”

Rose whistles, “Those will cost a pretty penny.”

“Use my card, fill the room.” He opens his eyes, determined to clear his desk. He has a bottle at home with his name on it.

“Take tomorrow off, everything is done. The press department doesn’t need you until Friday,” Hux suggests and he nods in agreement.

He waits until Hux leaves the room to pull his tie loose, opening the top button and reaches in for the delicate chain to lift it from his shirt. The princess cut diamond solitaire flickers at him mockingly, reminding him of all he lost that night.

It’s been five years and he still feels gutted.

Perhaps he’s meant to be alone.

___________

Thursday morning brings rain pattering against her hotel suite window as Rey stretches, then burrows back under the covers. Rainy mornings have become her favorites, if she’d been at home she would have made a cup of tea and then burrowed into her couch with a good book.

But I’m not home.

Leia had proven true to her word, Rey had not even caught a glimpse of Ben and she’s actively ignoring the part of her that is pouting at the loss. _Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me_.

No, she learned her lesson last time. She wasn’t his type, not really. He had just been waiting for his society princess to arrive to join his musically royal family. She wasn’t blonde with rounded curves and a laugh like a bell.

How many times had he told her he enjoyed having fun with her? He’d been rather grumpy when they had first met at the Music Academy where he was teaching violin as he took a year off after college. Once she had realized he was a Skywalker heir, she assumed it was because he was arrogant, but he hadn’t been. He was a socially awkward introvert that had lived under scrutiny his entire life. It had only taken her a month to figure out he was the one who put cat food out in the alley behind the school for the strays. The one who was first to volunteer for the children’s program. The first to notice when anyone in their class was having a rough day. The first to do anything about it. The one who would order a bowl of soup with his dinner when she was worried about finals so she had extra, and give up his roll to go with it. He saw everything.

So when she had graduated and been accepted into the Philharmonic, he congratulated her but also knew that something was wrong and had pestered her until she exploded about the city’s rent prices.

And that was how they became roommates, his apartment had three bedrooms, he had said, the smallest had been turned into a music studio. They had agreed on a modest rent, well within her starting salary. He had even helped her pack up her dorm room.

She had yelled at him again when he showed her his penthouse, eyes wide. He had picked up the phone and Leia had admitted that the apartment was paid for, a part of his inheritance. He had shown her the electric and water bills and the rent he had quoted her was half the total. Then he had opened the door to her room and laughed when she informed him that she was never going to leave.

She had always been a good girl, cleaned up after herself, home by ten pm unless it was a concert night, then she rode home with him. They had a routine, it was comfortable. He was her best friend, even if he was six years older than her. He had more friends than ever, most of them hers, slowly he relaxed.

When she made first chair a year later, they had celebrated with two bottles of champagne, which had given Rey enough courage to kiss him and he had not let go for the next 3 years.

And then she was tapped as a soloist for Dvorak’s Cello Concerto, op 104. 

She spent extra hours at the practice hall with Vanee and others in preparation for months. Ben had been so supportive even as her anxiety tore up her stomach, bringing her crackers, soups and ginger ale.

The week of the series approached it was during the press build up that she had first noticed the blonde with her svelte figure and red bottomed shoes, clicking around the halls. The day after opening night she had literally bumped into her coming out of Ben’s office. The woman had smirked at her and Ben had acted strange for the rest of the afternoon. He had taken her home after the performance that evening and loved her so gently that she pushed the woman out of her mind… until closing night.

She had opened the door to her dressing room at intermission to find it filled with white orchids, her favorites. She had immediately ran to find Ben, she had run into Poe, laughing and asked him where Ben was, rounding a corner to find him.

Ben was with her, their heads bent together as he held up a ring, whispering to the blonde, “... and your laugh is the music that fills my heart and life. Never leave me alone. Please, be my wife.”

She stumbled back into a stunned Poe. He had managed to find an empty room for her to hide in, bringing her cello to her. When the tone called, he escorted her to the stage.

Critics would say it was her best performance yet, using words like haunting and emotionally authentic. But to Rey, she was dying, right there under the bright lights for everyone to see. She fled immediately afterwards.

A week later, there had been a picture of the two of them at a charity function in the paper. Rey threw it into the fireplace without reading it. It had been months before she touched her cello again. Finally, Vanee had called asking a favor. A German orchestra was doing a European tour and needed a soloist, four months, in Europe.

Rey agreed on the condition that she would not have to play the op 104.

Europe was different than anything she had ever known, the history, the cultures… the food. By the time the tour had ended, she had offers from London, Paris and Bonn. She lived abroad for three more years before a listlessness consumed her, drawing her home. 

She had made enough money on her European excursion to purchase a small house and her parents had come to help her decorate. They had done their best to love her through her heartbreak, even though her father kept insisting that she talk to Ben. She has a feeling that if she didn’t, he would talk to Ben himself at the Gala tomorrow night.

But first she has to get out of bed and face him. She burrows deeper under her covers, squeezing her eyes tight, but that only brings an image of him to her mind. Dark hair, darker eyes, tall with a broad chest that she had fit right into… 

Her phone rings and she stretches to reach for it, smiling at the caller ID.

“Good morning, Rose.”

“Rey, did you sleep well?” The woman has obviously already had coffee.

She laughs, “Well enough for it being a strange bed.”

“I hear you, the car will be there in thirty minutes to pick you up. I have coffee and breakfast already being sent up to your room. Your stylist will be here at nine. Vanee would like to run through the first two movements this morning. Then we have lunch with Leia Skywalker-Solo. Vanee didn’t seem to think you needed to attend the afternoon practice for the third movement, but said you could if you wanted. You have an interview with the Times at three, I’ll be with you the entire time. The evening arrangements have been left open. I was told you’d like to rest.”

Did she breathe at all during all of that?

“Sounds good.”

There’s a knock at the door followed by a voice saying, “Room Service.”

“Food is here, I’ll see you at nine?”

“I will wait on you at the stage door.”

“Thank you, Rose, for everything.”

___________

The morning rehearsals felt like a homecoming, everything just clicked and Rey finds herself feeling right back at home. This was where she had grown as a musician, flourished for the first time with friends. She had so desperately missed this. Perhaps her father was right, she should talk to Ben.

She checks her watch and realizes she has fifteen minutes until the car picks her up for lunch with Leia and heads for the elevator, wondering what to say.

“Hi, Ben,” she practices waiting for the door to open. What if he doesn’t want to see her? What if his wife is with him?

She’s about to forget the whole thing when the doors open and a very familiar blonde steps out, reading her notes. Rey steps back, noticing the wedding set on her left and lets her pass. She’s so beautiful and polished, everything she’s not and she wants to be happy for Ben, but her heart aches as she watches her walk away.

Rose finds her a while later sitting on a nearby bench, staring off into space and guides her to the car to take her to lunch, talking the whole time. She covers her work with the orchestra, her wedding, Leia’s retirement and the excitement on Rey’s return.

Rey tries to pay attention, nodding occasionally as the young woman fills the air, Rose would make a very good friend.

“Here we are,” Rose hops out of the car as the valet opens the door. Rey exits and allows Rose to lead her into her favorite restaurant, trying hard to not think of how often Ben had brought her here. Leia is already seated but stands and embraces Rey tightly, as if she doesn’t want to let go.

“I have missed you.” Rey admits freely, eyes welling with tears.

They sit and Leia looks her over with a motherly eye. “You look tired, make sure you rest tonight.”

“I will,” Rey smiles. The waiter comes up and takes their drink orders and asks about the empty chair next to Rose.

“We are waiting for one more,” Leia smiles gently as Rey freezes, surely she hadn’t invited Ben.

Leia laughs at the panic on Rey’s face and pats her hand gently. “I talked Rose’s wife into joining us.”

“Kaydel is coming?” Rose smiles brightly twisting around to look towards the front door, then laughs, leaving her seat to hug the tall blonde approaching the table.

Rey knocks over her water glass, her heart beating out of her chest.

The waiter comes with a towel, sopping up the water and ends up moving them to a fresh table, their seats shifting as Rey is introduced to the newcomer.

“Rey, this is my niece Kaydel,” Leia’s voice is gentle, yet probing. “She’s Rose’s wife.”

Rey shakes the woman’s hand. 

“I have wanted to meet you for quite a while,” Kaydel says with a smile. “Five years ago, I wanted to hit you. Now, I think I need to explain.”

The women all sit, Kaydel holding on to Rey’s quivering hand.

“My cousin does not open his heart often. He’s too tender-hearted and easily hurt. But then he met you and he was happy… but nervous. I was working in the diamond district five years ago and he asked for my help at finding a ring. Then he practiced about fifteen different proposals… I think you might have seen one of those. Am I right?”

Rey nods, on the verge of tears.

“He must hate me.”

“Rey no,” Rose exclaims. “He has me filling your room with orchids tomorrow.”

“He wears the ring on a chain around his neck,” Leia shares softly. “I can feel it when he lets me hug him.”

The waiter comes back and they order. Leia orders a bowl of soup for Rey as she sits, thinking over how wrong she got it all.

She turns to Leia, “You let me leave.”

“He had asked me for my mother’s ring and I had asked him if you weren’t a little young. He was upset, so he stormed off and found his own ring. At first I thought you had said no, so I helped because I didn’t want him hurt any more than your rejection. Then I found out he had not even asked you and I wondered. I called your mother, but she had no information either save you had closed down. That’s when I called Vanee for help. He made some calls and found you somewhere to play. Music always helps work through matters of the heart. I figured that you would come back, or he would go find you.”

“But they are both stubborn,” Rose smirks from across the table. “When I showed him your list, his face went so soft.”

Their food is placed in front of them and Rey stirs her soup, her appetite gone.

“Where is he?”

“Hux convinced him to take today off,” Rose replies with a twinkle in her eye. “He pulled him out of the rehearsal hall last night.”

“He probably went home and got drunk,” Kaydel scoffs.

“Ben doesn’t get drunk,” Rey protests, annoyed.

“He didn’t, he does now.” Leia’s tone is conversational, but there’s a hint of fear in her eyes. “I love my son, Rey and he loves you. Is there any chance that you still love him?”

Rey sits silently while they eat, watching as Rose reaches for Kaydel’s hand and they talk softly. “You smirked at me, the day after the opening when you were coming out of Ben’s office.”

Kaydel looks confused for a moment then laughs. “I was smirking at him. Rey, my cousin guards his heart so ferociously that there are some that think he doesn’t have one. Watching him gush over the perfect ring was surreal.”

Rey burst into tears, bringing up her napkin to cover her face.

Rose is around the table in a moment, pulling her into her arms. “Hey now, you have an interview in ninety minutes. Puffy eyes will bring questions you might not want to answer.”

Rey takes a deep breath and blows it out, leaning into Rose’s arms. “You would be a great friend.”

Rose smiles, “I am a good friend. Yours. What do you need?”`

Rey thinks for a moment, then looks at Leia. There is no judgement in the woman’s face, only warmth and compassion. “He’s drunk?”

“Oh, I’m sure of it. His father joined him last night and I still haven’t heard from them.”

Rey looks at Rose, “He will be at work tomorrow?”

Rose pulls out her phone and then holds it to her ear. “Hey Hux, any word from the boss yet?”

Rey worries her napkin in her fingers, mentally chastising herself for not listening to those who loved her… Ben included. Her thoughts go to the voicemails he had left before she changed her number. She still had them saved on her old phone, often listening to his voice on nights she could not sleep.

Did she love Ben? That was a no brainer, but was she enough for him.

“Leia,” Rey whispers leaning over to her. “You only thought I was young? It wasn’t because my family wasn’t well off?”

The horror that crosses Leia’s face is enough of an answer and Rey raises her hand against the woman’s shock, “I’m sorry. You are right, I was very naive.”

“And insecure,” Kaydel adds. “Child prodigy notwithstanding, you need to be kinder to yourself in other areas Rey.”

“Thanks, Hux.” Rose sets her phone on the table. “Ben has a meeting with the Gala heads at ten, luncheon with the major donors at noon and then he’s hosting cocktails before the performance at six. He’s the host of the fundraising dinner after the performance as well. He will definitely be sober by tomorrow.”

They all watch her closely as her emotions play across her face.

“I need my cello.” Rey stands to leave. “Thank you for lunch, Leia. I’ll see you after the performance?”

Leia leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. “I’ll be the one whistling in the crowd.”

Rose is silent on the ride back, giving Rey room to think. When they get to her dressing room, her stylist is there with her gown.

“It’s ready, do you have a moment to try it on?” Finn holds up the red dress and Rey doesn’t think she just starts disrobing. He puts her hair in a loose ponytail to simulate the cascade they are planning to put her hair in for the performance.

She looks in the mirror and smiles. “It’s beautiful Finn, thank you.”

“Anything for you, Peanut.” He grabs her hand with a squeeze. “Now let’s get it off…”

“No, I need to play in it first.” She grabs her cello as Rose comes in the door and she can hear the orchestra still at practice.

“I think I’ll join them for a bit.”

Rose looks alarmed, “The reporter will be here in less than thirty minutes.”

“Bring them to the concert hall,” Rey quips over her shoulder as she heads to the stage.

She shakes her head at Vanee as she walks out, signaling for him to continue as she takes her seat and leans down to check pitch. She closes her eyes, seeing the deep brown of his irises and places her bow on the string and joins in perfectly. Memories of Ben, long suppressed fly behind her eyelids as she plays her final notes and she takes a couple deep breaths before she opens her eyes.

There is silence in the hall and then thunders of applause from behind her. She stands, facing the family she had left behind and drops into a deep curtsy .

When they fall silent she looks to Vanee for permission to find tears in his eyes. “Thank you. I owe all of you an apology on leaving the way I did. One day, perhaps I’ll be able to explain, until then… I look forward to joining you tomorrow night.”

They applaud again, stopping to welcome her back as they file out. Poe and Vanee waiting with her as Rose brings the reporter to the stage.

The interview goes well, talk of the gala, Kanan’s accident and the piece. When Rey admits that she had been helping Kanan prepare, the reporter blanches.

“Why would you help knowing he was playing here?” The man’s eyes give him away, he’s not a fan of the changes here. He’s not a fan of Ben.

“This is the place that nurtured me as I developed my gift, why wouldn’t I help?” Rey asks sweetly, hating this part of performing.

“But you left, not only left… fled. Rumor has it…”

Rey laughs, “Rumors are news now?” She looks him in the eye. “I did leave. I was very young and I didn’t have a lot of confidence in myself. That has nothing to do with the people here, that was all on me.”

“Leia Skywalker-Solo was a mentor to you though.”

“Yes, in fact. We just had lunch. It’s wonderful to catch up with friends.”

“Benjamin Solo is now the Executive and Artistic Director and he’s had a couple bumps getting started.”

Rey wants to punch the man right in the nose, but she has to play tomorrow night.

“Has he? I think he’s setting his own pace, of course anyone who expected that he’d be like Leia is going to be grossly disappointed. Benjamin graduated head of his class, was his mother’s right hand for years in preparation of taking over the position. His is the vision that’s going to guide us into the future. The generation coming up barely knows who Dvorak is, and from my understanding tomorrow’s performance is being webcast all over the world. I am excited to participate.”

He shakes his head, not buying the line that Rey’s taking. “Must be hard though, you did have a relationship with him at one point.”

“Why would it be hard? Why wouldn’t I help the man I love with all my heart?”

__________

Poe follows Rey back to her dressing room. “Well you know how to shut a man up.”

Finn stands, taking her cello and setting it on it’s stand.

“Poe, this is my stylist, Finn.” Rey introduces them, smirking when Finn can’t talk.

Poe smiles. “Well, hello there.”

“Finn, I hate to do this, but this dress will not work… and I want my hair down.”

Finn pales, “Rey, I already took the gowns you rejected back.”

“I don’t want any of them either, I have something very specific in mind. Will you help me?” Rey looks between the two men.

Poe looks at her, “You know he loves you too.”

Rey exhales her relief. “That doesn’t mean he’s going to forgive me for not talking to him. Time for a grand gesture.”

The men look at each other then step forward, “What do you have in mind?”

__________

“Congratulations, Mr. Solo. I’m really looking forward to it tonight.”

Ben nods, “Thank you, General Akbar. I’m glad you could make it this year.”

He gives a small wave and leaves, heading towards his office to find Hux waiting in the hall. 

“Is there something going on that I do not know about,” he asks, rubbing his head. He had woken with a hangover and a slight buzz still lingered, even though Rose had shown up with several remedies first thing this morning. Still, the number of people who had congratulated him today had him wary of any last minute snags.

“Whatever do you mean?” Hux is positively beaming with excitement. “Can’t we be excited for you?”

“You weren’t this excited two days ago.” He knows he’s missing, something.

They exit the elevator and Emily stands, “Mr Solo, your mother has called again and she says it’s very important.”

“No calls from my mother today, I’ll see her after the performance.”

They enter his office and Ben immediately pulls the curtains, throwing the room into darkness, save for the lamp on his desk. He uses his bathroom, noticing that Emily has hung his tux in the closet. Maybe he has time for a nap, not that he will be able to sleep. He gets to see her tonight for the first time in five years. Traditionally, he’s expected to ask her to dance. He wonders if she’ll say yes.

“Do you think IF… and I do mean if I asked her to dance… do you think she’d say yes?” Ben hates the wistfulness in his voice, but Hux already knows his secret, so he’s safe.

Hux balks, mouth open. “You haven’t read it.”

Ben looks up from his desk. “Read what?”

Hux crosses to the door, “Emily, I need a copy of the Times.”

Ben steals himself as the paper is laid in front of him, a bit surprised to see a picture of Rey on the front page above the fold. She’s in a red gown, her eyes closed as she plays, her face full of joy. “She looks happy.”

“Read the headline Benjamin,” Hux groans.

_**Prodigy Returns to Solve Crisis with Love**_

Ben skims the article, rolling his eyes at the reporter’s byline. He hates this guy. He glosses over Kanan’s accident and Vanee’s love of Dvorak and finally finds Rey’s quote.

“ _Why wouldn’t I help the man I love with all my heart?_ ”

Ben sits down, leaning back in his chair. He opens one of the bottles of water Rose had left for him and downs it.

“I’m pretty sure she will dance with you if you ask her,” Hux's voice is kind, then he leaves, pulling the doors closed behind him.

Leaving Ben to sit there in the dark, staring at the picture, afraid to hope.

  
  


_**Prodigy Saves Skywalker Gala** _

_By Andrew Snoke_

_The yearly Gala at Skywalker Hall has traditionally been one of the season’s must do events, and this year’s potential for disaster ensured tickets sold out._

_When Chef Canady chose not to return after two decades of service to Leia Skywalker-Solo, we balked at young Solo’s ability to pull off a fundraising event. When he secured Chef Chirrut Imwe, newly arrived in Chandrila from abroad, eyebrows raised across the music community. Since his restaurant opened last month, Chef Imwe has become known for his artistic plating, oddball flavor stunts and fantastic food. Current waiting list to get a reservation at The Whills is two months._

_The strike of the Service Union was the next strike against the fledgling Executive and Artistic Director, but Mr. Solo managed to squeak out a win there as well. The youth and local groups that chose to participate have been fully funded for the next year._

_But karma itself seemed to have set its sights against our new King when his handpicked soloist was involved in a drinking related event earlier this week. Luckily, his mother stepped in and found him a replacement in our very own Rey Andor._

_Rey Andor amazed audiences just 5 years ago then fled to Europe to play abroad for the next three years, capturing the attention of royalty and patrons of the arts with her gifted renditions of Brahms, Elgar and Haydn. It is perhaps curious that her most famous performance, Dvorak’s Op 104, had not been repeated in her time across the pond. News spread like wildfire at her return and she seemed quite determined to protect the home of her youth when I sat down with her earlier this week._

_She came to the stage like a debutante being presented to society, her white gown flowing like mist around her. Her hair flowed around her shoulders in waves, adorned simply with a single white orchid. She was welcomed back warmly by the orchestra, first chair Poe Dameron bussing her cheeks in familiarity. Director Vanee, usually reserved, gave her a smile and a bow in welcome._

_Everyone in the auditorium stopped and held their breath as she looked up to the first box at Mr. Solo then dropped into a deep curtsey._

_What followed was the most breathtaking performance to ever grace Skywalker Hall. Miss Andor exceeded her debut with perfect technique, but it was the ferocity of emotion with which she attacked the piece, a maturity and confidence she did not have five years ago that took our collective breaths away._

_Kanan Jarrus, sitting in Mr Solo’s box, admitted that he could not have done better. Leia Skywalker-Solo smiled brightly during the intermission as she expressed her pride in her protege._

_The third movement ended to a standing ovation that had the seasoned soloist returning for multiple curtain calls, her face faltering only once, when she looked up to find Mr Solo missing from his seat. On her third return to the stage, the man in question finally showed up, carrying a bouquet of orchids to present to the woman who had saved his hide, bowing deeply to her in the reverence she deserved._

_When she tried to thank him, he put a finger to her lips, not allowing her to speak, just presented her once again to the audience._

_He escorted her to dinner, never once leaving her side for the rest of the evening, basking in her success._

_As of the press release this morning, Miss Andor will be a permanent fixture at Skywalker Hall, ensuring her orchestra’s success for many years to come_.

“What a pompous ass,” Rey exclaims as Ben packs up the remnants of their picnic. “Has he been this way all year?”

“He used to work at Skywalker Hall, I noticed funds in his department were going missing and he was fired.” He picks up the basket, reaching his hand for hers to help her stand. “Thank you.”

Rey folds the blanket, throwing it over one arm and wrapping her other around his as they walk back toward his office. “What are you thanking me for?”

“Staying.”

Rey laughs, “Ben, I would have accepted a job emptying the trash cans. Thank you for letting me play my cello. You never did tell me what you thought of my performance.”

“You were a little hesitant to start, then you closed your eyes and let it go. What were you thinking?”

Rey leans into his arm, “I was thinking of that time you took me to the coast and we walked barefoot in the sand. The tide was coming in and you had to stand behind me so the waves wouldn’t knock me down, remember?”

Ben slows as they approach the majestic building, a familiar car waiting in front, Arthur standing on the curb.

“Am I going somewhere,” Rey asks, her stomach twisting.

Ben folds her into his arms. “I remember.” He kisses her head and leads her to the car. “I need to wrap up the Gala, you are going to the hotel to rest so you can be ready for our second date.”

“Our second date?” Rey is confused.

Ben smiles. “Our picnic doesn’t count as a date? I’m counting it as a date.”

Rey shakes her head. “And where is this second date, so I know how to dress.”

“Dinner with our collective parents and Kanan and Syn before they all leave town. Don’t worry, I’ll have you back at your hotel by ten. I wouldn’t want to make you late for our third date.” Ben’s eyes are absolutely gleaming with mischief and she laughs.

“Oh?”

Ben waves Arthur away, opening her door himself. “I seem to remember you like that brunch place down on third street. Then I’ll take you to the new bookstore on fifth.”

Rey sits in the car, folding in her legs. “Exactly how many dates should I expect?”

Ben leans in and kisses her, “How many do you need?”

Rey leans forward, kissing him again. “We really should talk about what happened.”

“We will.” He kisses her forehead and shuts the door, tapping the roof of the car.

She rolls down the window as Arthur eases out into traffic. “When?”

“After our fifth anniversary,” Ben calls back with a wave.

  
  



End file.
